


How Jared Broke his Hand

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: We all remember the cast, right? Well this is my take on it.How Jared broke his hand... And fixed Jensen's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen rolled his neck to either side. Jared was always in that good mood, but today, he had been so joyous it was almost annoying; almost. As a matter of fact if it hadn't been Jared, Jensen was pretty sure that he would have beaten the smile off his face with a stick.

 

But it was Jared, so instead of poking him in the eye with a cheesy french fry, they were going to get a couple drinks, and it was *FINALLY* wrap.

 

"Ready?"

 

Jared laughed at Jensen's tone, "I was kinda planning on getting out of costume?"

 

"Or we could go now."

 

"You only say that because you love the leather jacket Dean wears." Jared chuckled as Jensen shrugged, "Well, can I at least wash the gunk off my face, do we have time for that, Jen?"

 

"Nope, get in." Jensen walked around to the driver's side. He pulled the door open, and sighed when Jared hesitated, "Look, I have napkins and stuff in the car and I really _really_ want a tequila, so please, _please_ can we just go?"

 

"Yes, dear," Jared chirped and bounded playfully into the car. 

 

Jensen shook his head and huffed out a sigh, but it was pointless, he knew he was smiling like a friggin' idiot. Grinning like a freakin' idiot was merely one side effect of spending time with one Jared Tristan Padalecki... And that made it okay in his book.

 

Jared rifled through the glove box and pulled out a wad of napkins, wetting it with some water from a random bottle Jensen had rolling around. 

 

When they got to a stop light, Jensen glanced over and started laughing. Jared had rubbed about half the make-up off his face, so part was pale and part was, well, not. 

 

"Shut up," Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen, but was quickly back to his task of his face clean. Well, cleaner.

 

After a few more moments, Jared crumpled the damp dirty napkins into a ball and tucked them into the blue plastic grocery bag Jensen was using as a garbage bag. "We going to Chelsea's?"

 

"Nah," Jensen answered, turning, "Tom and Mike are gonna be there and I just don't think I can deal with Mikey tonight."

 

"I gotcha," Jared nodded, "Where are we going then?"

 

"I don't know for sure, heard someone talking about this place called Maverick... Didn't hear anything about it, but-" he shrugged "-I figured if someone on the crew is talking about it it can't be all bad, you know?"

 

"True enough." Jared cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat, "Are we there yet?"

 

"Jared," Jensen's tone was warning, "What have I told you about that?"

 

"Sorry."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Are-"

 

"Don't even think about it."

 

Jared laughed and Jensen held back for a few moments before chuckling, he pulled into the parking lot a moment after that.

 

They were talking about something random that happened on set when Jared grabbed the door and pulled it open. Jensen rolled his eyes as he stepped back, forcing Jen to step inside ahead of him.

 

The place instantly fell silent as Jared stepped inside behind him. 

 

"Well, okay then." Jensen murmured, and heard Jared making an echoing sound behind him. Jensen shrugged off the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Snag a table, I'll get the beers?"

 

"Sure," Jared murmured, stepping past Jensen to find a table. 

 

"Can I get a couple Cuervos and two Coronas?" he asked, stepping up to the bar. It was a dive, and for some reason reminded him of this one crap hole back in Texas... The beefy bartender stared at him, not stopping from chewing on his tooth pick or wiping the glass in his hand.

 

Jensen looked over at Jared, who looked like he was about to get up. Jensen tossed his hand out, and Jared sat back down.

 

"Okay, can I just get a couple tequilas then?"

 

"Are you wearing make-up, pretty boy?"

 

_Ah, so that was the problem._ "Please just give my friend the tequilas, thanks." Jensen walked over to Jared and tossed Dean's leather jacket on the empty forth stool at their table.

 

"What's the deal?" Jared hissed.

 

"I don't know, I'm gonna go wash my face; asked him to bring over some tequila. I'll be back in a sec."

 

Jared nodded and Jensen sighed, walking to the bathroom. He actually considered himself lucky when he saw that not only were there paper towels in there, but there was also some soap. _Score!_

 

As he washed the gunk of the day off his face, he sighed again. That was why this place reminded him of that crap hole. It was a homophobic shit hole. Whatever, they'd do a couple shots and leave.

 

No harm, no foul... Right? Right. 

 

He cracked his neck and walked back out, Jared was sitting at the table, his head bowed and leg bobbing a mile a minute. And the table was empty, save Jared's clasped hands.

 

"Hey, barkeep, tequila please." Jensen said, grasping the edge of the bar. The bartender looked at him for a long while, but Jensen had learned that a lot of times in places like these if you didn't back down that they'd serve you and, generally, leave you the fuck alone. 

 

Two shots were poured and Jensen took them walking back over to Jared. He sank into the seat covered by his jacket. For some odd reason, he thought it was safer to sit across from his co-star than to sit _next_ to him like he normally would.

 

"What's the deal with the bartender?" Jared hissed, nodding his thanks as he slid one of the shots across the table for himself.

 

"Well, he thinks we're together. And he apparently doesn't like that much."

 

"We are together...?"

 

"No, like _together_ together." Jensen whispered back.

 

"What?" Even Jared's whisper was incredulous. "But we're not."

 

"I know that." _Trust me, Jay; If there is anything I know, it's that._

 

"So just tell him we're actors-"

 

"What? Because no gay men are actors?" Jensen shook his head, still not having raised his voice from a whisper, "No, we'll just go after this."

 

He pounded back his shot and waited for Jared to do the same. "But that's not okay..."

 

"No, Jay, it's not. But it's two against about twenty. Even Sam and Dean wouldn't take that shit on, don't be stupid. Besides, no one's really doing anything. Drink up and we'll go meet Tom and Mikey." Jared stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. 

 

"Jen-"

 

"Jen? As in short for Jennifer?" One man, close to the table piped up. "Does that mean you're the girl, little miss make-up?"

 

Jensen saw Jared's jaw clench. "Jay, don't"

 

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend," another man cracked. And that had Jensen fighting to keep his jaw from clenching.

 

Jared's normally sunny expression was clouding over. "Jen..."

 

"Jay," he said sharply, warning. _Please... Just let this go..._ Jensen knew that there was no good that could possibly come from them defending their mock homosexuality- Rather, Jared's mock homosexuality as Jensen had been out to a select (a very select) few for years.

 

"I think you should escort these two 'poofs' out of my bar," the bartender said to his minion, bald head shining in the light.

 

Jared froze, shot half way to his mouth. "Excuse me?"

 

"You two should show yourselves out before I have Ramon make two queer shaped holes in my wall."

 

"I think I'll have another tequila, actually; thanks." Jared slid on to the stool next to Jensen and grabbed for his hand. Jensen's arm and hand was limp in Jared's. He couldn't say a word.

 

"I have the right to refuse service to anyone that I choose, and I choose not to serve faggots."

 

Jensen shut his eyes, to anyone that thinks being called a 'Fag' stops hurting... Well, they're very _very_ wrong.

 

Jared stiffened beside him and dropped his hand, climbing to his feet. Jensen spun to watch Jared walk up to the bartender, he'd stepped out from behind the bar. 

 

"What was that?" Jared asked, his face inches from the just shorter bartender, "Didn't quite catch that."

 

"I said that I'm refusing you service; you fuckin' _faggot_."

 

Before Jared could do anything, Jensen was at his side, pulling him back. "Jay! Jay, please don't do this." Jared looked at him, and Jensen knew his face was taught with fear. "Please, let's just go."

 

Jared's face... The anger melted from it and there was only disgust left. "Fine," he spat, throwing Jensen's hand from his arm.

 

Jensen sighed in relief, but too soon. Jared had lied. He'd said fine, but as soon as he was free of Jensen he threw his fist into the barman's face. There was a satisfying crunch and the barman collapsed. Jared looked around angrily but didn't move, "Does anyone else have anything to say? No? I thought not."

 

Jensen hung his head as Jared stormed out, but only for a moment, deciding it was probably better that he got his ass out of there before the bartender got up or somebody else got some 'smart' idea.

 

Jared was pacing in front of the car, between it and a brick wall of the bar they'd just left.

 

"What the hell did you do that for, Jared? We should have just left."

 

"They called us _faggots_ , Jen. **_Faggots!_** "

 

"I'm aware of that! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have gotten out before anything else went down!"

 

"Do you know why faggot is so offensive? Do you?" Jared spun on his heel and stepped into Jensen's personal space, looming over him. "I bet you don't. No one does anymore, they just know that it is. A faggot is a bunch of sticks used to start a fire... During the witch burnings in the middle ages gay men and women were burned first, to make it bigger for the main event, the burnings of the witches. 

 

"They were called faggots because they were just the brush to start the fire.... That's why it's so offensive. They weren't even _people_ and the fact that this word, this hate has been around as long as it has... I just... Argh!" Jared let loose a horrid yell and punched the brick wall.

 

"Punching the bartender, or the fuckin' wall is not going to stop them from saying it! Stop them from hating!"

 

"I know that... But I just... It's not fair! There's nothing I can do..."

 

"Jay... There never is..." Jensen sighed and ran a and through his hair, "Just be glad that there is a lot less hate in the world..."

 

"But that's not enough!"

 

"Jay! Stop it! If you aren't happy with what you have, only disappointed by what you don't you'll lose your damn mind!"

 

"I... I know..." Jared looked at him with big green eyes, "But it scares me so much more when there is someone who has that much hate in them... When everyone is saying that everyone is getting more and more accepting and then you get called a ' _fag_ '..." Jensen shivered, Jared was saying the words that his soul was aching to release.

 

"Jay... Fighting hate with hate is not the way..."

 

"Then what is the way?"

 

Jensen shrugged, "Love."

 

"Yeah?" Jared scoffed, "Why the hell would I love them?"

 

"Not _them_ you idiot... You just love who ever you love. If you fight it... You'll go crazy." _Trust me, I know..._

 

"What if they don't love you back?"

 

Jensen shrugged, "You just have to take it a day at a time. Some days are easier than others..."

 

"Does it ever go away?"

 

Jensen looked at him, studied him, "I once heard this story...

 

"There were two men, one old and one young. The old man proudly showed the young man his heart. 'My heart is perfect,' he said. 'No,' said the young man, pulling out his own heart, ' _My_ heart is perfect.' The old man pulled back, 'But it's so ugly!'

 

"The young man nodded. His heart was ugly. It was broken and sewn back together, parts were missing and parts were obviously from different hearts, the pieces not matching exactly... 'It is ugly, but it means that I have loved. When you love some one, you give them a piece of your heart. Sometimes you get one in return, sometimes you don't... But it is because I have loved that my heart is perfect.' 

 

"The old man looked down at his heart, it was whole, it was alone. He promptly ripped a piece out and handed it to the young man. The young man smiled and handed the old man a piece of his own heart."

 

Jared looked at Jensen, expression closed. "Okay, yes; it's cheesy, Jay... But the meaning behind it is-"

 

"Beautiful," Jared finished in a reverent murmur.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"Have you ever given a piece of your heart to someone? And... not gotten one back?"

 

Jensen looked at him sharply. Jared didn't look at him, "Yeah... Jay, I have. And it hurts... But I'd rather love someone and not have it returned then never love at all."

 

Jared nodded, and looked down at his hand. Jensen followed his gaze. "Shit, Jay... Come on, hospital." Jared nodded.

 

They drove to the hospital in silence, Jared got his cast, and neither were really sure if it was because of breaking that guys face, or if it was from trying to demolish that wall.

 

Either way, Kripke as pissed the next morning. Jared's lips were sealed, and in a sign of loyalty, Jensen did the same.

 

Between takes, Jared had disappeared. Jensen thought it was odd, but just shrugged it off. He walked to his trailer and saw something odd on his pillow. It was a torn piece of red paper. It said only Jensen's name on it in Jared's messy scrawl. His face scrunched in confusion. He tucked it into his pocket and walked over to Jared's trailer. Jared was asleep on the puny bed that he was only able to fit about two thirds of his frame on.

 

He looked over at the table and there was a mangled heart made out of red construction paper there. Some were colored darker, some missing... Jensen pulled out the piece of paper...

 

It matched perfectly with the biggest missing piece

 

Jensen pulled in a deep breath and then looked back at Jared, and shook his head. That guy was such a cheese-ball. _And that's why you love him... Or at least part of why you love him._

 

Jared rolled slightly and gave a soft snore as he did. Jensen smiled and set the heart back down on the table, tucking his piece back into his pocket. On the table were some permanent markers. Jensen looked at them and then licked his lips.

 

He picked up the red and black one and walked over to Jared's unconscious form. He knelt down and traced the piece that Jared had given him in the black marker and colored it in with the red. Once he was done, he wrote Jared's name in in with clean bold black letters.

 

When he sat back, he saw Jared's green eyes looking back at him. “Um... Hi...”

 

Jared looked at his arm and nodded. “It's me, isn't it?” he whispered.

 

“What is?” Jensen asked, _Please don't know... Please * **please** * don't know..._

 

“The one you gave piece of your heart to... And didn't get one back, it's me isn't it?”

 

Jensen's heart squirmed, and he twisted his face into a smirk, “Bit of an ego there, huh, Jay?”

 

“Answer me, Jen... _Please_... I just need to know...”

 

“Yes... It's you, Jay... It's been you for years... Is that what you want to hear?”

 

“Is it true?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes... That's what I wanted to hear.” What happened next, Jensen never saw coming.

 

Jared lifted his in-cased hand to the back of Jen's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. If Jensen hadn't been on the floor, he would have been then. Even kneeling... He knew that the press of Jared's lips against his made his knees weak.

 

Jensen pulled in a breath sharply, opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed when Jared pulled back. “You always had it, Jen... I just didn't know how to tell you.”


End file.
